


Wonder of Gold

by Wander Riordan (lferion)



Category: Society for Creative Anachronism RPF
Genre: Bard of the Mists, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Poetry, Written by Request, gold - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1993-07-16
Updated: 1993-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Wander%20Riordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written at the request of the ladies of Alden and Madelaine's Court, and presented at their stepping down as Prince and Princess of Cynagua.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wonder of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Written at the request of the ladies of Alden and Madelaine's Court, and presented at their stepping down as Prince and Princess of Cynagua.

Gold is the laughter, golden the reign  
Of the hawk and the Wolf Aetheling.  
Golden the service, golden the still  
Music that turning time sings.

Golden the sunlight, golden the grain  
In summer's long days ripening,  
Gold is the sunset, gold are the hills  
From whence the Black Swans did take wing.

Golden the wonder, golden the thane  
And the robes that to dust time will fling,  
Golden the glory, golden the spill  
Of light on a crown glistening.

Golden the memory, gold that remains  
In hearts and in hopes beckoning,  
Golden the Autumn, gold now fulfills  
The promises made in the Spring.

**Author's Note:**

> There had apparently been a running joke the entire reign about Alden and his golden hair/clothes/etc, but despite that, this ended up a fairly serious praise-piece, just a glimmer of the humor in the theme.


End file.
